


Christmas 1998

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Tattletail (Video Game)
Genre: Garbled text tw, LETS SEE IF THIS EVER GETS COMPLEATED, MORE GAMES IM TOO SCARED TO ACTUALLY PLAY, Other, Tattletail au, whoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: “Everyone remembers Baby Talking Jerebear’s right? That toy from the ninetys that pretty much every kid had or wanted? God, they were sooooooo creepy... not to mention, there was apparently this one that was... banned, and I think I know why...”PLEASE REPORT ALL SIGHTINGS OF INTERATIVE PARENT UNIT JEREBEAR TO S.Q.U.I.P ELECTRONICS





	Christmas 1998

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK AND IM STILL BUSTING OUT THE CREEPY SHIT

_December 20th, 1998  
5 days before Christmas_ _Day_

  
_Creeeeeeak…_

Michael winced, hoping his parents didn’t hear him creeping past their door. His parents could sleep through the end of the world though, so he probably didn’t need to worry that much. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this… but it was only five days until Christmas, and he would only open one present… or two…

The basement always gave him the creeps. He wish he knew where he’d put the flashlight, what was the point of sneaking a peek at his present if it was so dark he couldn’t even see it?

Despite having to feel his way around in the darkness, he eventually found his present tucked behind the old barbeque (which his parents had never used). Gently tearing away the glittery wrapping paper, Michael gasped in delight.

A Baby Talking Jerebear!

If he didn’t have to be quiet, Michael would be squealing with joy. This was like, the best gift he’d ever been given! Or that he was going to be given anyway.

He almost ripped the box in his excitement to take his new toy out. The little bear’s blue fur was _so_ soft, Michael just had to give him a big hug.

“Me Jerebear, me _loveeeeee_ you!”

“I love you too!” Michael giggled, snuggling his toy even closer. “My name is Michael!”

“Me love Michael!”

“Awww… well, I guess I better put you back in your box now-“

The tiny toy squirmed in his arms, as if in protest. “No! Me hungry!”

Oh right, Baby Talking Jerebear really eats. So Michael would just have to get him a snack. Then back in the box. “Alright, there’s some gingerbread cookies in the fridge, you can have those!”

“Give me a treat!”

“I will, but we have to be quiet okay, or else my parents will wake up, so shhh…”

Jerebear seemed to understand, not making a peep as Michael thumped back up the basement stairs. He tiptoed into the kitchen, and squinted at the sudden bright light of the fridge. “Huh, looks like someone ate the last of the cookies… how about some Mountain Dew instead?”

“Yum yum!”

“Hee hee, okay” Michael tipped the bottle into Jerebear’s mouth, but spilled most of the soda on the floor instead. “Oops…”

“Oops…” Jerebear mimicked, eyes blinking mechanically.

Michael groaned, knowing his parents were gonna see the mess in the morning, and probably ground him for a week for sneaking a peek at his present. “Hhh… okay Jere, back in your box now-“

“Brush me!”

“I’m sorry, but I really need to put you back-“

“Brush me! Brush me!!” Jerebear cried, shaking frantically in Michael’s arms. “Brush brush!!”

“O-Okay, I will! Just calm down, please…”

Quickly grabbing the hairbrush from the living room, he brushed the tuft of fur on the top of Jerebear’s head until he relaxed. “Me sleepy…”

“Me too…” Michael yawned. Since Jerebear didn’t seem to need anything else but a nice rest, Michael hurried back downstairs to wrap him back up.

He delicately placed Jerebear back into his box, giving him a kiss on the head before closing the top. Once the present looked… almost exactly like how he’d found it, he headed back upstairs.

Just as he passed by the kitchen, the phone rang. Curious, as he’d never been allowed to answer the phone before, and because he was pretty sure his parents were sleeping like logs, he picked it up.

“Hellllooo?”

  
‘ _ **& :&:&.@,@@.9/&::&8jdjxik’akK&:$,!!22&:9@.&.!nsjxjxiao’nskzkzkzn!hajsjzk’xnhfhd€|*.*%~%{*|£.’o&399:jjdjsj9191010^}^~#>!\¥_£\>\?\\!\jsjsjdjkdkdjdn!!$&:8:&:&/&@/@/@-1!2! D828!.!.!,!|!|’m-‘**_

  
Frightened, Michael dropped the phone without bothering to hang up. He rushed into bed, and pulled his blanket over his head, quivering. He fell asleep shortly.

In his panic, he had failed to notice that something was not the way it had been before he went downstairs.

The front door was open.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooooooo spook


End file.
